This Life, This Love, This
by S. Eerandgel
Summary: [SilverMil]A lost moment between Endy and Sere in the gardens of the Moon. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

This Life, This Love, This…

A Moment In Time: Part One

By Seerandgel

Dedicated to my sister Victoria, the romantic of the family.

Disclaimer: I make no money from the making and posting of this fan fiction. I own only the mushy fluffy story line. Not the people or places in it, Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to someone in Japan who has made a ton of money off of it.

AN: To all who have been reading QoM, I will finish it, I promise. It's in a notebook and my head. Soon I'll type it up and post it. Till then, please read this and review.

The Moon Kingdom.

Endymion's gloved hand pulled gently on Serenity's own white-gloved hand. He led her in to a far corner of the Moon Kingdom's Garden. Turning and passing a thick hedge and hiding in the shadows, he twirled her around into his arms. She giggled as he bent and lightly kissed the junction of her shoulder and her neck from behind her.

His strong hands played with her fingers, twisting his with hers. She brought their joined, gloved hands to her lips. From his place behind her, Endymion kissed his way up her neck to her cheek. Serenity turned her head to the side to offer her lips. They kissed once, twice, three times. He turned her to face him and he rejoined their hands, twining their fingers tightly.

Smiling down at her, he whispered softly to her in admiration, "My beautiful, beautiful Lady, my love." He kissed the knuckles of her hands.

Looking coyly up at him with her sky blue eyes that stirred his insides, she asked in the same tone of voice, "Only beautiful, my love?"

His rich chuckle was music to her ears, "Much more, my lady, much more."

He bent and kissed her nose, "Adorable as well as beautiful." He whispered playfully.

She laughed quietly as well and stood on tip toe to reach his lips, but he stopped her with a shake of his head. Halting her protest with a finger to her lips, he began to lead her toward a bench further into the shadows.

Sitting her on the bench, he knelt in front of her and with the utmost concentration took her gloved hands.

"I love you my Prince, you know."

Endymoin smiled, "And I you, my Princess. I love you so much it hurts to be apart."

Serenity tugged him closer and guided his hands around her waist, she framed his face with her hands and kissed his lips softly, her voice was a whisper on his mouth "I hurt too, love."

His arms brought them together and he recaptured her lips. Her gloved hands wrapped around his neck as they stood up together. Holding her close he deepened the kiss for a moment. Coming apart yet holding each other tight in the dark garden, they felt the moment in time.

End part one


	2. Chapter 2

This Life, This Love, This…

A Morning Apart: Part Two

By Seerandgel

The dress is dedicated to my sister Victoria, someday she will wear such a dress.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is infringement of copy right laws which means it is illegal. I make no money from the writing and posting of this fan fiction. I own only the dress described. Not the people or places in it, Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to someone in Japan who has made a ton of money off of it.

The Moon Kingdom.

Serenity yawned and stretched, her night gown rising a few inches off the floor as she reached upward with her fingers.

Two pairs of hands reached out and helped her to pull the night gown from over her head. Another pair of hands took the night dress and folded it while the other four hands helped Serenity into a morning gown for breakfast.

It was a pale blue and clung to her shoulder, tucked under her bosom then fell to the floor in folds and yards of soft cloth, the sleeves were snug to her wrist and they finished with a quarter inch of white lace. At the base of her neck the dress curved gently around from shoulder to shoulder. The white lace neck wrap was tied in the back. She lifted the dress from the floor and slipped her feet into satin slippers that were offered to her. She let the skirt fall and watched the lace on the hem skim the floor. Her pale yellow hair was lifted from last nights braid and was cared for, it was gently combed and then French braided from each temples to the bas of her neck then it was allowed to fall unhindered to the floor. Serenity felt her hair being smooth by a hand then she stepped away and smiled at the hand servants. She walked over to the mirror and slowly twirled in front of it, admiring her dress and the way it matched her eyes, and caused her lips to look darker without trying.

A knock was heard at the door connecting her sleeping rooms to her inner sitting room. The knock interrupted the silence of the morning routine. Serenity waved at it with a hand, without leaving her gaze from the mirror.

Something was not right this morning.

The maid knelt before her and held out the tray she carried. Serenity picked up the yellow rose that awaited her fingers and senses. But she first matched the rose against her gown before breathing its soft scent in. As she had suspected, the rose did not match, but it smelt divine. She placed the rose back on the tray and unfolded the hand written note.

I adore you.

_E._

She kissed the note and then picked up the rose and kissed it too. She turned toward her hand servants, "I shall wear the light green morning dress instead." Serenity acted like this happened every morning.

"Yes Your Highness."

Fin.

An: any comments?


End file.
